Vengeance
by Rawrofl'd
Summary: Boba Fett is scarred by the loss of his father. Plo Koon sees potential and ability in Fett, but little did he know that the young boy had something sinister in his mind other than becoming a Jedi Knight. AU, Post Ep 2.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm back again with yet another Star Wars fiction, after a major writer's block. Hopefully, this will be good enough to get more reviews than my last Star Wars fiction! Enjoy._

**Vengeance**

**1: Found**

The relentless heat of the Geonosian sun continued to attack at Boba Fett, who was wandering around the stadium aimlessly for about the hundredth time. He could only glance helplessly at his dead father, with a few tears trickling down his cheeks. Of course, his sadness was deeper than his anger. Boba knew that he would die here sooner or later.

Everyone left without him, only because he had refused the aid of the clone troopers. The Jedi ignored him and his sorrow. He held utmost hatred towards the Jedi that had beheaded his father without another thought and in cold blood, and he had also happened to know the name of that Jedi.

If he were lucky enough to escape this wretched planet, Boba swore inwardly to himself that he would exact revenge on his father's death. Never mind that there were clones of his father serving the Republic, he only wanted the one who loved him the most. Now, because of Mace Windu, Boba Fett was alone.

After what seemed like an eternity to Boba, he finally fell to his knees, breathing harder than ever before. He was hungry, dehydrated and exhausted. _Let me die now, _he thought, _At least I can see dad again. _He felt his mind spin as he fell to the ground, face down. His eyes closed, Boba could only smile a little at the thought of death. He wouldn't have to waste time hunting for Mace Windu. He wouldn't have to live in agony any longer. He would see his father again.

In his head were images of his father and him, spending time together in their Kaminoan home. In his head were the best – and only – memories he had of his father. He never would have thought that one day, he would be alone. But it was now all right, for he was about to die. Boba had never known death to be so comforting at a time like this, and felt two strong arms pick him up. Death had come, and was now taking him away from this cruel world.

Before he slipped into unconsciousness, only one word echoed in his head. _Father._

* * *

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped into the Jedi Council Chamber and took his seat, next to Plo Koon. The room was unusually silent, and all eyes seemed to be on the person next to him. Obi-Wan glanced around nervously, not knowing what was happening. It was probably bad news, he decided.

"It was a bad move," Mace said finally, after a painfully long time, "To have picked up a boy from Geonosis like that, Master Plo."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Plo Koon had rescued a boy from Geonosis?

"What's worse was," Mace continued, "He was the son of Jango Fett." Plo Koon remained calm and silent, and Obi-Wan – regardless of how surprised he was – knew that Plo had already made up his mind.

"Boba Fett?" Obi-Wan said, seemingly shocked. "How could this have happened, Master Plo?"

The Kel Dor merely let out a sigh. "I would not let him die there," he replied, "He has done no wrong."

"But he is the son of Jango Fett. He would probably want revenge upon waking up!" protested Mace.

"What can a mere boy of eleven do to us?" Plo retorted, clenching his fist, "He has a long way to accept this reality and a long way to change his views on us Jedi."

"And an extremely long way to diminish his hate of us, perhaps, after the death of Jango," Shaak Ti interjected.

Mace let out a mirthless chuckle. "He will _never_, by the looks of it, let go of his anger. What do you plan to do with Boba Fett, Master Plo?" asked Mace.

"Train him," Plo said. "Let him live a better life than he would have had back on Geonosis with no food, water or transport."

"Will he listen?" challenged Mace, "Will he want to become a Jedi?"

Plo paused for a moment. "He will," answered Plo, with surprising confidence in his voice. "I will take the boy as my Padawan."

"I'll give you three days to prove to us that he is willing," Mace growled, "And if he isn't, he will leave."

"Alone?" said Plo, alarmed.

"Yes, alone," Mace said, "Unless he agrees to undergo the training of a Jedi."

"Dangerous, the boy may be," Yoda said, narrowing his eyes at Plo Koon.

"That's what you said about Anakin ten years ago," Obi-Wan said suddenly, coming to his friend's defense. "I believe Plo can change the boy's thinking. I trust he can."

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan with a curious look in his eyes. "Too confident you are of the future, Obi-Wan…" he said with a warning tone.

"I am merely confident of my friend, and comrade," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

"We will see," Yoda said, "Agree that the boy is not suitable, I do."

"Very well then, Council adjourned," Mace announced, and stood up first to leave, followed by the rest of the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan glanced at Plo Koon. "He's in a bad mood, you shouldn't have done that," he whispered.

Plo Koon merely laughed. "And you defended me, old friend. Who is to say he is upset at me only?"

"Pity," Obi-Wan admitted, "But he will get over it. Now, I want to see Boba Fett. How is he?"

"In time you will see," answered Plo Koon, as the two stood up and left together.

* * *

"_Dad, when will we be able to get off Kamino?" asked Boba, looking intently at his father. Jango chuckled while polishing his bounty hunter suit. _

"_Soon enough, Boba, when I finish my latest assignment from Tyrannus," he replied, setting down his helmet. "I'm not sure if it'd take a long time or not."_

_Boba frowned. "I want to live in the city—in Coruscant! We could have a great life there without all this assassinating…" he said happily, already dreaming of the life he had always wanted with his father._

_Jango laughed again. "In time, son, we will," he said, ruffling Boba's already messy hair. "I promise you that."_

_Then, suddenly, the door slid open, revealing a Kaminoan. "Your ship is ready, Jango," she informed him gently. Jango looked almost reluctant to leave his son alone for the next few days, but he was determined to make good money out of this. He stood up and put on his helmet and holstered his blaster, before walking towards the door. Turning back to his son, he let out a sigh._

"_Don't worry. I'll be back soon."_

Boba cracked open his eyes, alarmed at his dream. But was it really a dream, or was he already dead, and in heaven? Looking around, he realized that this 'heaven' looked somewhat like a medical ward. He sat up, squinting from the light and tried to feel his way off the bed. Why was he alive?

"You're finally awake," said a low voice. Boba flinched, and wheeled around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, when he could open his eyes fully. The Kel Dor in front of him remained calm and collected, as did the bearded man next to him. _Wait a minute… I recognize these two! _

"You're Jedi, aren't you? Why did you save me? _Why_!?" he demanded angrily, stepping forward. "I don't want to come along with you monsters! You people killed my father! I could have had—"

"The life of your dreams?" finished Plo Koon.

"—the life I wanted with Dad!" shouted Boba, ignoring Plo's interruption. "You ruined _everything_!"

"Your father almost killed Senator Amidala from Naboo. Do you not realize the magnitude of his attempted assassination?" Obi-Wan said, his blue-gray eyes piercing directly into Boba's coal black ones.

"I know. But he promised he'd come back and he'd give us _both _a life without having to kill anyone! Tyrannus would have given us so much! _You _came and ruined our plans because of your investigation!" Boba continued yelling, pointing at Obi-Wan. His eyes were filled with utmost hate and anger, something that Obi-Wan found ominous, if he were to become a Jedi.

"And we apologize," Plo Koon said suddenly, "for your loss. But we could not lose our comrade to your father."

Boba looked outraged. "Shut up! You don't know anything about our life! Go away! I don't need you here! Get out!"

"I'm offering you a new start in life, Boba," Plo said gently, not moving from his seat. "I am offering you a chance to have another family, with brothers, fathers and friends."

"I'm not going to a foster home or wherever it is you're sending me! I'm a _Fett_!"

"I'm offering you a chance to become a Jedi Knight," Plo continued, as though he hadn't heard Boba's screaming.

Boba stopped shouting for a moment, staring at Plo as though the Jedi Master was crazy. Him, become a Jedi?

"I won't become the _thing _that killed Dad." He clenched his fists and glared.

"We are human, and living beings, after all," Obi-Wan said, "We can hardly be described as _things_."

"I'm not coming with you freaks, and that's final!"

"I'll give you three days, Boba," Plo Koon drawled, "Three days to decide. Till then, I will not see you again."

He stood up, followed by Obi-Wan, and the both of them walked out the door. Boba looked horrified. He would not need three days to decide anything! _I don't want to become some Jedi and kill other people just because it's war. I won't!_

"I think that was a bit too rough," Obi-Wan mumbled.

"With a boy like Boba who had lost his father, I think that was just right," Plo said, "It would take him a while to think it over, however. He must know that I care for him."

"And just a few months ago you brought back young Ahsoka. You have a big heart, Plo."

"Far larger than anyone else you have known?" Plo said with a chuckle.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Indeed," he replied merrily. "Now let's return to the Jedi Temple. I believe there's a meeting we have to attend to?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Decision**

Three days had passed in no time at all, much to Boba's dislike. He was happier when Plo Koon and Obi-Wan were not there to urge him to join the Jedi, and he had wanted it to be forever, even though he was stuck in the Jedi Temple's medical bay. No one visited him—something he took with much joy—even though he knew that they were aware of this presence in the Temple.

He had been thinking about Plo's offer, even though it had sounded very ridiculous in fact. His father would have been shocked to find that his son had become a Jedi—that is, if he were alive. Boba frowned and thought hard. He still hated the Jedi, and that was no lie, but still there was something else at the back of his head that was urging him to accept the option.

As much as he did not want to become a Jedi, another plan that formulated in his head seemed much more tempting than just resisting. If he were to become a Jedi Padawan under Plo's training, he could take that to his advantage. Boba knew that once he trained hard enough, and became powerful enough, he would be able to kill Mace Windu. And that was his only goal, for he held no passion to become a Jedi Knight…

I could earn their trust. I could earn Windu's trust! And in the end… I could just kill him without him knowing it…!

Just suddenly, the door slid open, revealing Plo and Obi-Wan. They walked in quietly and sat down next to Boba's bed.

"Have you thought about my offer, young one?" asked Plo, his tone questioning and yet hopeful.

Boba did not smile. Any sign of attitude change towards these Jedi would certainly arouse their suspicions. "Fine," he growled, surprised at the harshness of his own tone, "It beats being out on the streets of Coruscant without any money or food like a beggar."

"Do you wish to become a Jedi?" asked Plo. "Food and money must not be the only thing on your mind."

"I accepted, didn't I?" Boba said, his mood dampening by Plo's persistence. "Or have you heard wrong?"

Plo chuckled. "Good. Seeing as you're fit enough to walk about on your own, we're taking you to the Council Chamber to test your Force ability. It is essential if you are to become my Padawan," he informed the young boy. Obi-Wan, however, frowned. There was something strange about the boy and his sudden agreement to becoming a Jedi. It was too fast, and too rash a decision.

"I have to meet up with Anakin soon, let's hope it will not take too long," Obi-Wan said, walking alongside Plo.

"How is his arm?" asked the Kel Dor.

"Anakin is just getting used to his new arm… even though he has been mistaken for a droid sometimes," joked Obi-Wan, as they approached the Council Chamber. Upon entering, Boba was shocked to see every single member of the Council present, including Mace Windu. This stirred the anger in him as he attempted to refrain from glaring at his father's murderer and looked somewhere else. His eyes fell upon the little green creature that looked really, really old, and realized that it was observing him.

"Step forward," croaked the green creature. "I am Master Yoda."

Boba, not knowing what else to say, merely waved. "Hi."

Yoda chuckled, and pointed to Mace Windu. "Test your abilities, Master Windu will."

"I want you to tell me what object appears here using your mind. If you get all correct, you will be accepted. There are five in total," Mace told Boba, without looking at the boy.

"Begin." Mace activated the device, and a hologram of a ship appeared.

Boba concentrated hard, and surprisingly felt a strange and new sensation running within his veins. Suddenly, he knew what was behind that cover.

"A ship," he said. Obi-Wan was impressed. Perhaps the boy did have a gift after all.

Hologram after hologram appeared, and Boba had gotten every single guess correct.

"A cup!" he said, almost excitedly. It was fun and immensely easy for Boba. Mace narrowed his eyes. Could the boy really have Force abilities?

Again, the whole room fell silent as Yoda continued to observe Boba. The boy was difficult to read, unlike Anakin Skywalker, and his mind was often closed off and barricaded from any other outside force that tried to read it. Yoda found it very, very troubling indeed.

"The boy is too old," Mace growled, "Too old to become a Padawan."

"But you already said I could be one if I get everything correct," Boba retorted, glaring at his father's murderer, "Or was that all a lie, Master Windu?"

Mace looked outraged, but Yoda interrupted the two before things got worse. "Allow this apprenticeship, the Council does not. Prove to us he is worthy enough at this age, Master Plo must," he said, still observing Boba with much interest.

"With all due respect, the decision to accept Skywalker was enough," Mace pointed out.

"Do not bring my Padawan into this, Master. He is the Chosen One, after all," Obi-Wan said, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"A different story," Mace agreed, and he turned back to Plo, who now stood behind Boba.

"But, an exception, I will make," Yoda continued. "Curious about this boy's ability, I am."

There was a long and unpaused silence. Mace clenched his fists and sighed to himself. Yoda was always the curious one, wanting to know whether every child, old or young, would have a good enough potential to be part of the Jedi ranks. Tension was beginning to build, before Mace had finally said something.

"Very well," Mace conceded, "His training starts tomorrow. I wish you good luck, Master Plo."

Plo bowed, and so did Boba, only out of respect for Yoda's decision rather than Mace's.

"Are you sure this decision is wise, Master?" Mace asked Yoda, once all the other Jedi Masters had gone from the Chamber.

Yoda nodded slowly, and replied, "The boy is hard to read. However, sense great power in him, I do. A good future he may have… or a bad one…"

"Do we have to take this chance?" Mace asked, with a trace of doubt in his voice.

"Give the boy a chance," Yoda said patiently, smiling slightly, "Soon fade, his thirst for revenge will."

"So you've sensed it too," Mace muttered. "The boy doesn't like me."

"Killed his father, you did," Yoda pointed out, "But the blame is not yours, or his."

"Let's just hope he won't harbor these feelings of hate any longer. It is dangerous." Mace looked out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

"Hmm, yes," agreed Yoda. "Observe his training with Master Plo Koon, I will."

* * *

It had only been days after Boba's official training had started, and he was already progressing well with Plo Koon. Obi-Wan had been immensely surprised at Boba's excellent ability to handle the lightsaber, and also his good Force abilities.

Perhaps he could be something more, Obi-Wan thought, as he watched Boba train with the training bot. He moved swiftly and quickly, avoiding all of the bot's attacks easily and parrying them as though he had used no effort at all. In a way, Boba had reminded Obi-Wan of Anakin.

Suddenly, a tremendous crash echoed throughout the training room. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon looked at Boba, and realized that the young Padawan had destroyed the bot by slicing it into two halves. Boba looked pleased with himself.

"Good work, Padawan," Plo said, "It's time you went for a rest. It's late."

Boba deactivated his lightsaber and nodded. "Okay," he said, running off. Obi-Wan looked at the defeated bot and sighed.

"He has so much potential," Obi-Wan said.

"But?" Plo asked, sensing his friend's doubt.

"I don't know. I sense something inside him that is… ominous." Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair, and walked towards the window that oversaw Coruscant. Plo Koon approached him and stood next to him in companionable silence.

"He is angry that his father is dead," admitted Plo Koon. "He… he wants revenge."

"And you still take him under your wing," Obi-Wan said, "Isn't that a bit risky? If he gets too powerful?"

"I will not hold back anyone with potential. It is a waste," Plo replied, "And besides, I know there will be a way to defeat the anger and hate within him. I believe in the boy, Obi-Wan. Do you?"

Obi-Wan remained silent for a while, his blue-grey eyes lost in thought.

"I believe he will succeed," he said quietly. "I trust your judgment, Plo. I really do."

"I only hope I am right," the Jedi Master said solemnly. "I do not wish to doubt myself, Obi-Wan, but I fear that his feelings may overpower his understanding and loyalty to the Jedi Code."

"Don't contradict your own words. Boba is as good as Anakin… even better, if he tried hard enough. Both our Padawans strive as hard as each other… I'm sure Boba and Anakin will both become great Jedi," Obi-Wan reassured his friend.

Plo Koon chuckled. "Yes, I know they will."

"Now, I have an appointment with Anakin," Obi-Wan said suddenly, "It is time you got your rest, Plo."

"Indeed," agreed Plo. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"And same to you, old friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Anger**

**(A/N: Time skip of one year, just to let you guys know. Apologies for the really, really long delay, I've been busy.)**

_Boba, behind you! _Upon hearing his Master's warning, Boba wheeled around and deflected a number of blaster shots, killing two of the mercenaries easily. The last survivor retreated back into the storage warehouse, shooting blindly at the two approaching Jedi. Boba strode towards the locked door and smashed the security number pad, and the door slid open immediately. Before he could have a chance to enter, Plo held him back, his hand on Boba's arm.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly agitated. Plo Koon shook his head in disapproval.

"Calm yourself, Boba. They would have formed a trap for both of us," Plo reminded him, "Remember your training. Instead of charging right into the trap laid for us, what is the alternative?" He could feel Boba's anger dissipating slowly, and watched as the boy thought hard.

He looked up with a strong confidence in his eyes. "I'll go look for a back door, then," he answered. Plo nodded and gestured for him to go another way.

"Be careful, Boba," Plo called out after him. Boba turned around and nodded. _You too, Master. _He then continued on, circling the warehouse slowly, carefully avoiding the security cameras surveying the area and assassin bots patrolling the area as well. Swiftly, he quickly hid behind a cargo ship, waiting for the assassin bot to pass by the area.

Ever since his promotion to the rank of just a Jedi Apprentice, Boba had been paying much attention to Plo's teachings. The Jedi Master had taught him the skills and secrets of stealth, and now Boba was almost as efficient as Plo Koon himself. It surprised even him that he had grown to like being a Jedi, but it did not mean that his hate was gone forever. Being fourteen, he was already one of the most skilled Apprentices in the Jedi Temple. All the other Masters—including Yoda—had developed a certain respect and interest in Boba, except Mace Windu.

Boba could not care less about Mace Windu, though. He had to concentrate on his missions and tests, and once he gained the title of Jedi Knight, he could execute his plan that had been hatched ever since two years ago.

He took a quick glance at his surroundings and then proceeded to the back door of the warehouse. Surprisingly, it was not locked, and Boba entered before the next assassin bot had come.

"…Sidious won't be pleased when he hears of this," said a harsh voice.

"My Lord, we have the new shipment arriving this evening—"

The second man had stopped speaking, and he had begun to choke and gasp painfully. Boba could only guess that a Sith was behind it, although he had never heard of one in a long time, except this mysterious Darth Sidious.

"Don't lie to me…" said the voice again. "Nobody lies to Darth Tyrannus. I'll give you a second chance. The shipment must be delivered to Sidious immediately upon arrival, is that clear?" A loud thud was heard and the second man started to cough and gasp for air.

"Thank you, my Lord, thank you!"

"I'll take my leave now. I sense a Jedi Master in the warehouse, and his apprentice somewhere nearby," Tyrannus said. Boba could feel his heart beat fasten as the footsteps of this Darth Tyrannus got louder. _He's leaving by the back door!_

Boba looked around in panic and realized that there was no cover for him to hide behind. Before he knew it, Tyrannus had stepped into the room. The two looked at each other for a long moment before Boba ignited his green lightsaber.

Tyrannus smiled. "If it isn't the apprentice I sensed earlier on," he said with a hint of mockery. "Where is your Master, young one?"

"He'll come," Boba said, feeling slightly afraid.

"You are young… and if I were to battle you, you'd die within five seconds." Tyrannus took a step forward.

"You're that Sidious' apprentice, aren't you?" Boba accused, his grip tightening on his lightsaber. "You're here to do something. What is it?"

Tyrannus, to Boba's rage, laughed. "Did you really think I would tell you, young Jedi? You are nothing but a weakling trained by a weak Jedi Master. Join me, and join Sidious, and experience great power," Tyrannus said, taking yet another step forward. "I sense troubles in you… but you have blocked them off from reality. I could help you achieve what you want, Fett."

Boba's heart skipped a beat. "H-How did you know my last name?" he asked, stepping backwards.

"I see the resemblance between you and Jango. Was he your father?" Tyrannus asked him, ignoring Boba's last question. Boba nodded slowly, and the images of Windu killing his father flashed through his mind. His grip tightened even further.

"Are you angry at Mace Windu?"

Without hesitation, Boba answered, "Yes."

"I could help you kill him."

"You can't. Sith are not to be trusted. I can do things by myself!"

"You remind me of young Anakin Skywalker," Tyrannus commented, observing Boba. "He's always independent, never wanting the help and aid of his Master Kenobi."

"What has he got to do with anything here?" Boba said, raising his lightsaber. "I don't need the Sith's help. You're the crook here, and I'm going to arrest you!"

"Charge me," Tyrannus challenged, "Try and stop me, boy."

Before Boba had started to attack, a voice from the room behind echoed loudly. "Boba, don't!" Plo Koon rushed into the scene, igniting his lightsaber and striking Tyrannus down. The Sith Lord had been too fast, and had already parried Plo's attack easily. The two broke away from the saber lock, and Plo immediately went over to Boba.

"Are you all right?" he asked Boba.

"Yeah," Boba replied, still eyeing Tyrannus suspiciously.

"Master Plo Koon! What a pleasure to see you again," Tyrannus said, as though he was greeting an old friend. Boba narrowed his eyes. What was the connection between the Sith and the Jedi?

"Dooku," Plo answered grimly. "I see my apprentice has stalled you long enough for me to come."

Tyrannus smiled. "Oh, I think we've had a good chat," he said. "The boy is an odd choice for an apprentice…"

"I believe he'll be a good Jedi," Plo said, "But you, you have failed."

"I hardly think it so," Tyrannus replied, "I've succeeded more than even Yoda himself!"

"Your lackey is dead, Dooku. How is the shipment going to be delivered here?" Plo Koon said, his voice undeniably filled with disdain and hate.

"The shipment is not going to be delivered here. It will be another secret location, one which I will not disclose." There was a sense of triumph in Tyrannus' voice, and also a hint of arrogance.

"Give in. You must try, Dooku… I still sense some trace of good in you."

"There is no more. Don't think too much, Plo Koon. I am now part of the dark side."

There was a long and undisturbed silence, as Plo Koon and Tyrannus stared each other down. "Then I would have to kill you."

"Killing me does no harm to Sidious. He'll still get the shipment, and he'll find a new apprentice in no time," Tyrannus said, "But I hardly think you will be able to."

Anger rose within Boba. "Don't insult us like we're weaker," he growled, clutching his hilt tightly.

"Angry, now, are you?" Tyrannus said, smirking slyly. "I'm afraid I will have to cut short our conversation—I have much better matters to attend to. It wouldn't make much difference if you two were dead or alive… you're not important, or deadly." With that, Tyrannus made his way swiftly out of the warehouse with incredible speed, leaving a fuming Boba Fett with his master.

"Why'd you let him get away?" he yelled, deactivating his lightsaber. "We could have killed him! I know it!"

"What use is there?" Plo rebutted calmly. "Like he said, we would not discover anything even if we did kill him."

"So you're letting the enemy get away!"

"That is not important. We must report this to the Council immediately," Plo said, deactivating his lightsaber. "Come, Boba."

"_No!_" Boba shouted, his face contorted with rage. "I don't know what it is with you Jedi, but if violence isn't your weapon, I don't know _what _is!" With that, he stormed out through the back door. Within a matter of minutes, Plo Koon heard the loud roaring of Boba's ship engine, and as it flew away, he knew that it would take at least a week before Boba could calm down—or before he could track down his apprentice.

* * *

"Boba left on his own accord? _Again?_" Mace Windu stared incredulously at Plo Koon, who merely nodded.

"No respect for his master, he has," Yoda said, scratching his chin. "Track back your apprentice, you must. Another mission, I am giving the both of you."

Plo Koon nodded again, but this time, said, "With all due respect, I would like to give him a few days of cooling down before requesting for his return…"

"What's the use? He'll still leave again in pique and then the whole process repeats," Mace said moodily, "It is best if he stops his training now."

Obi-Wan looked up in shock. "But Master Windu, it has already been two years… won't it be a waste of our efforts, training and teaching Boba the way of the Jedi?"

"If we continue to teach him, we will waste even more time," Mace retorted. "I suggest we let him go."

"No," came the soft but determined reply. Everyone looked up at Plo Koon in surprise. "No," he repeated, "I will not let my student go to waste. Without us, he has no home. Without us, he will grow without a family."

Mace scowled. He glanced at Yoda, looking for an answer. The Grand Master closed his eyes and meditated for a while, before opening them again, and sighed.

"On the planet of Kamino, he is. Retrieve your student as soon as possible, Plo Koon," he instructed Plo.

"Yes, Master. I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Return**

Boba Fett threw his belongings against the smooth, white wall of his room and lay down on his bed. Even though he was still extremely angry at Plo Koon, he was tired after the long journey, and soon, he fell asleep easily.

_Fear was growing wildly in Boba's heart, as he scuttled over to the room opposite his—where his father was sleeping soundly in his bed. "Dad!" he said frantically, hopping into bed and shaking the older man. "Wake up, please!" His father opened his eyes immediately at the sound of his son's voice, alarmed._

"_What is it?" he asked, slightly groggy. "What happened?" _

_By now, tears were coming to Boba's eyes. "I… I had a nightmare, Dad. It was scary, really!" he answered, as though he was trying to prove to his father that he was not lying. His father smiled and patted Boba lightly on the head._

"_It's going to be okay, Boba. It was just a dream," he said. "Why don't you sleep here with me tonight? I'll make sure no harm comes to you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yeah, promise." He wrapped his arms around his son and held him close, feeling the boy's rapid breathing slow down into one that was calm._

"_And Boba," he said softly._

_Boba looked up at his father. "Yeah, Dad?"_

"_You know I'll always be here to keep the monsters away from you."_

The moment Boba opened his eyes; he was greeted with the loud thunder rumbling in the distance. He brought his hand to his face, and realized that there were tears in his eyes. He had been crying in his sleep, and he knew why. The dream was almost as though he was really just five all over again, and that he was still leading a good life with his father. There were so many memories he treasured in his heart about his role model, his hero—even though he had always known that his father was a bounty hunter.

Boba remembered that he'd aspired to become just like Jango Fett—strong, brave and particularly lethal in weaponry.

_But you're not. _He sighed, and shook his head. _You're not like Jango Fett yet._

He glanced out the window, looking into the raging dark sea blankly. Tipoca City did not feel the same anymore, without his father. It felt like it was just yesterday, that his whole life had changed when he witnessed his father being beheaded by Mace Windu. Boba missed seeing his father walk into this very room, always asking whether he wanted to head out for a ride or just stay in. He missed seeing the different systems and planets with his father in their ship, whenever they had the chance for a week's freedom, or more.

"Dad," he whispered, "I miss you."

"And I am sure he does too," said Kamino's Prime Minister, Lama Su, from behind him. Boba turned around slowly, his face void of emotion, even though he was fighting the tears inside.

"Hello Lama Su," Boba said coolly. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've heard of your arrival… and I thought maybe now would be a good time to visit you," said the Prime Minister thoughtfully. "What is going on, Boba? I thought I had heard of you and your new life as a Jedi on Coruscant."

Boba grunted. "Where did you hear that from?" he asked the taller being.

"Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi informed us a year ago," Lama Su said, "I was not expecting a visit from you so soon."

"I'm not here for just a visit," Boba replied. "I'm staying here for a while, I guess."

"Having troubles being a Jedi Knight?" inquired the Kaminoan.

Boba chuckled mirthlessly. "I'm not a Jedi _Knight_, Lama Su. I'm only an apprentice."

"I had the impression that during a Jedi's training, there was no opportunity for any sort of vacation whatsoever," Lama Su said, sitting down on the bed next to Boba.

"Not a vacation I'm on," answered the teenager. "I always leave the Temple and my Master whenever I'm… angry."

"Angry?" repeated a surprised Lama Su.

Boba nodded. "I don't understand why the Jedi are so bent on using negotiations and peaceful methods of solving the problems the enemy has created," he said, feeling his frustration rise again. "My Master let the Sith go."

"Perhaps killing that Sith was not the best choice for now," Lama Su said. "No two people can think exactly the same way, Boba. Your Master must be searching for you."

"I bet he knows where I am," mumbled Boba. "He always tracks me down within two days."

"You mean you always leave in anger?"

"Yeah," Boba said. "I… I don't approve of their ways."

"And they do not approve of yours," Lama Su said, his tone neutral. "But you must learn how to work with your Master and the other superiors, Boba. Rebelling against them is not the way to bond closer with them."

"I'm not planning on getting close to anyone there." This time, Boba's tone was filled with disdain.

"Why not?" asked Lama Su. "Are they treating you well, Boba?"

"They are," the younger boy admitted, "But I'm just… I'm just angry at one of them."

"Because of your father…?"

Again, Boba nodded. "He… Mace Windu killed Dad."

"I'm sure whoever that man is, he had not wanted to come to that only option," Lama Su said soothingly. "Your father was a good man, helping out the Republic… and I know he did not deserve to die."

"Then _why _did he?" Boba asked angrily.

"Boba, your father was a bounty hunter… he was aiming for the Senator of Naboo," Lama Su replied, "How could the authorities not want to arrest him?"

"They could have just arrested him, then! Put him in jail—at least I can see him, and at least he wouldn't be _dead_!"

"Calm yourself, Boba," Lama Su said. He thought for a while, before saying, "Goodnight, Boba. I think it is best if I leave you time to think…"

"Yeah," Boba muttered. "Whatever."

As soon as the Prime Minister left his room, Boba felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he curled up on his bed, wishing that his father was holding him tightly, protecting him from all the monsters that attacked him.

* * *

Days later, Plo Koon landed in Tipoca City, and was immediately greeted by Lama Su and Taun We.

"Master Plo Koon," Lama Su greeted, "Have you come to bring your apprentice back to Coruscant?" Plo Koon nodded.

"It has been far too long, his absence from the Temple. There is an urgent matter at hand, and I need him," Plo Koon said, removing his hood once the three entered the warm interior of the building Boba was staying in.

Once Taun We let Plo Koon into the room, they were both greeted coldly by Boba Fett.

"Master," he muttered.

"I have come to take you home, Boba," Plo Koon said. "We have another mission at hand."

"Home is where I am now," Boba said, "I don't want to go back."

"But you must," Plo Koon insisted calmly, "Take it as though I am begging you, Boba. The Jedi need you—the Republic needs you. Tyrannus is making another move; this is now our chance to arrest him."

Boba looked up once at his Master, and then looked back down at the lightsaber he was holding in his hands. He turned it around in his palms, contemplating about returning to the Temple or not. _If you don't, _he told himself, _you won't get to kill Windu. You won't get to avenge Dad's death._

He let out a sigh, and then took his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Fine," he said, "I'm coming."

He glanced at Lama Su and Taun We. "I'll come back for another visit soon, I promise," he said, waving to the two Kaminoans as he followed his Master out towards their ship.

"How was your stay here?" asked Plo Koon, once the ship had set off.

"Fine," Boba replied, "I wanted to visit them."

"Good choice," Plo Koon said. "They must have been happy to see you."

"They're like family, sort of," Boba muttered, "Of course they were." Plo Koon nodded and continued to concentrate on flying the ship back to Coruscant.

"They must hate me for this," Boba said, indicating to the Jedi back at the Temple.

"Not at all," Plo Koon said. "They are worried for your safety, Boba."

"Mace Windu wouldn't even look at me twice, how can the _rest _be any different?" Boba asked. "I know he doesn't like me. It's obvious."

Plo Koon didn't know what to say to that. It was true that Mace Windu had greatly disliked the boy, but he didn't want it to affect Boba's training in the Temple.

"In time, he will accept you," Plo Koon reassured Boba. "If I know Mace Windu enough, he just needs to know you a little bit longer and then he'll trust you fully."

"I wonder when that will be," mumbled Boba.

"Soon," Plo Koon said. "Very soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**5: Worthy**

Boba's return to the Jedi Temple was a quiet one, but the fellow Jedi were all aware of his presence. His notorious reputation as a Jedi even more defiant and stubborn than Anakin Skywalker earned him very little trust from the Council, with the exceptions of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon. However, he was well known for his good skills, and his rapid progress through his training. But he could never be up to par with Anakin—and that was a fact all the Jedi were aware of. Days before the mission to track down Tyrannus, Boba had finally got the opportunity to meet the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker.

"Hello," Anakin greeted, outstretching his hand, "Anakin Skywalker."

Boba took it and shook it, nodding in acknowledgment. "Boba Fett," he replied coolly, "Pleased to meet you."

"Well now, I think the both of you will do fine in today's training," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "We Masters need a break, too, and I think that this will be a good chance for us to observe both of your skills so far."

Anakin grinned. "Master, are you taking this as a chance to slack?"

His Master chuckled in response. "Not at all, I'm just taking a rest from all that incessant nagging while I can," Obi-Wan replied.

"We'll let you two spar for a bit, and then we'll separate for our individual pair training," Plo Koon said, "You may begin when you are ready."

Boba glanced at Anakin; needless to say, he was nervous. He had always heard of Anakin's great skills as a Jedi prodigy and a Force-sensitive. It would be hard, but he hoped that Anakin would not put his full ability to the test. The two ignited their lightsabers and went into their primary fighting stances.

"Ready when you are," Anakin said, a determined look etched on his face.

Boba nodded, taking a deep breath, and then charging forward. He swung his lightsaber strongly towards Anakin's torso, only to have it blocked within a blink of an eye. _He's fast! _Boba thought alarmingly. He quickly broke the lock and slashed below at Anakin's legs. Anakin parried it easily, and began to strike back. Boba was shocked to see that Anakin's slashes and swings were extremely strong—yet despite that, he was also fast in his movement.

_You can do this, _he told himself firmly. Boba twirled his lightsaber and struck when he saw an opportunity, managing to just cause a cut in Anakin's sleeve. The older boy cast him his roguish grin, and nodded, as though praising Boba for his alertness.

The training continued for twenty more minutes, before Anakin ended with a mighty Force push and sent Boba sliding backwards. "I'm tired," he said, glancing at his Master, "Boba's stronger than I expected. I think I'd prefer your lectures, Master!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Very well, Anakin. Let's go," Obi-Wan said, standing up. He looked to Boba and smiled heartily. "Good work Boba."

Boba nodded and approached his Master, who seemed quite pleased with his performance as well. "Well done," Plo Koon said, "I never thought you'd be able to keep sparring for thirty minutes or so."

"Is Anakin that overestimated?" Boba said, smirking slightly, "I think he's pretty strong, but I can keep up."

"Indeed," agreed Plo Koon. "You two were both at your best."

Boba wiped the sweat off his face and sat down next to his Master. "We'll be meeting Master Yoda very soon for the mission briefing. Are you ready?" asked his Master.

"Yeah," Boba said, feeling energized after the training. "Tyrannus won't run away this time."

"I certainly hope so," Plo Koon said.

"Master, do you think I'll become a Jedi Knight by next year?" Boba asked, "If I train hard enough?"

"I've seen younger apprentices rise to the rank of Knight," Plo Koon said, "I believe you can. You deserve your gift, Boba. Your father would be proud."

"He wouldn't want me becoming a Jedi," Boba said, unsure. "He'd want me to become like him—a bounty hunter."

"But a bounty hunter will have no particular goal in life," Plo Koon said, "He will just have to kill people every time he is hired. Would you want that, Boba? Killing lives for money?"

Boba shook his head. "No," he said, "I don't think I would."

"Then you are worthy," Plo Koon said wisely.

"Worthy of what?" Boba looked up at his Master in surprise.

"Becoming a Knight, and soon, a Master," Plo Koon said. "You are my most promised apprentice yet, Boba."

_I won't get to Master, _Boba thought. _I'd have killed Windu by then, and I'd have left. _

"Thank you," Boba said, surprised at the genuine gratitude in his voice. "I will try hard."

* * *

"Boba Fett… Plo Koon's apprentice?" repeated Sidious, slightly amused. "What kind of Master would want such a Padawan, the son of a bounty hunter?"

"Plo Koon is magnanimous," Tyrannus said, "He has taken in many Padawans… and I believe Fett is special."

"Special?" Sidious muttered, "How so, Darth Tyrannus?"

"I believe he is Force-sensitive, even though his father, Jango Fett, was not. I believe it has got to do with their family line," Tyrannus explained, "Even though we have never heard of a Jedi named Fett."

"And how have you discovered this?" Sidious asked.

"I've sensed his power, the Force runs within him strongly," Tyrannus said. "I am curious, Master, of his family line." Sidious nodded and scratched his chin lightly.

"Yes, he is an interesting Jedi," Sidious said, "I would have expected him to become anything else, but a Jedi? It is surprising."

Tyrannus smirked. "He plans to kill Mace Windu," he said, "I know it."

"Mace Windu?" said Sidious, "Why the unlucky man?"

"Mace Windu killed Jango Fett, on Geonosis. I should think it is Boba Fett's only reason to want to become a Jedi," Tyrannus said, "It is only my guess, however."

Sidious nodded in approval. "Find out more," he instructed his apprentice. "He will be a worthy ally, if we get him to the dark side."

"Agreed," Tyrannus said, bowing. "I am laying a trap for him, on the planet of Tatooine. There will be a shipment arriving soon, my Lord, and I am giving false clues to lead them there… but the shipment will arrive here, as scheduled. I will be able to manipulate the boy from there."

"What about Plo Koon?" asked Sidious.

"I can deal with him easily," Tyrannus said, "Plo Koon is weaker than he once was."

"I have realized," said Sidious. "Go forth, Tyrannus, and make sure you bring Boba Fett back a Sith!"

* * *

Boba strode into the briefing room and stood across his Master and Master Yoda. He looked around; there was no one else.

"Entrusting the both of you this mission, I am," Yoda said, coughing slightly at the end, "Important, it is, to stop Tyrannus once and for all."

"Understood," Plo Koon said.

"Into the system of Tatooine, the new shipment will be arriving," Yoda said, "Retrieve it, you must. Defeat Tyrannus, you must."

"Kill him?" said Boba. "Master, how can my Master and I—"

Yoda raised a hand. "Believe in the both of you, I do," Yoda said. "However, too easy this has been discovered. A trap, this may be."

"All the more we must be cautious," Plo Koon said warningly. "Tyrannus may be waiting for us there with other intentions, other than to receive the said shipment."

"We'll be ready then, won't we?" Boba said, clenching his fists. "I know we can defeat him. I've been training hard, and sometimes with Anakin. I know I'm stronger now, Masters."

Yoda surprised Boba with a hearty laugh. "Changed, you have," he commented, "Rise to the rank of Knight soon, you will. Sooner than expected."

Boba nodded with a small smile. It surprised him to know that he was really happy hearing the old Grand Master's words, and that he had completely forgotten his primary plan through the days of training as a Jedi. But he pushed the thoughts away, and decided that he would train faster, pass the trials and then execute his plan. _I can't like being what I am now, _Boba told himself, _you're here because of Dad, and not anything else._

"We will leave immediately," Plo Koon said, "Come, Boba."

Boba nodded and followed his Master out, feeling Yoda's eyes on him the whole time.

"This will be your chance to prove yourself to Master Yoda and Master Windu," Plo Koon told Boba firmly. "If we succeed, they will know you are ready to become a Jedi Knight."

"I'm only fourteen, Master," Boba said, "Surely it wouldn't be so fast?"

"True," Plo Koon said, "But the future is unpredictable. Perhaps, when you are Skywalker's age, you may become a far more powerful Jedi than me."

"Thank you, Master," Boba said, "I'll put in my best efforts to make you proud of me…" Something in Boba, however, told him to stop speaking like that. It was against his priority, and that was to kill Mace Windu. But he had meant all his words, and he had truly wanted to hear Plo Koon's words of praise. _What's wrong with me?_

As they boarded the ship, Boba had already pushed away his feelings toward being a Jedi, and the respect he held toward Plo Koon. He only had one goal, and it was _not _to become a Jedi Master or a Knight.


	6. Chapter 6

**6: Tatooine**

The journey to Tatooine was, as usual, a silent one. Master and student rarely had a conversation during trips like these—it was clear that the both of them were thinking solely on the mission. There was a mission, once, where Plo Koon and Boba had to travel together to the swampy planet of Dagobah, to investigate suspected mercenary activity in the area. Boba had been thinking too much about defeating and arresting the mercenaries he had not heard Plo Koon's warning and fell into a dirty lake. Much to their horror, the mercenaries had heard Plo Koon's yell. However, this time, Plo Koon decided to strike up a conversation.

"You seem tense," he commented. Boba nearly snorted at his Master's feeble attempt at small talk, and shrugged.

"I think I always am, on every mission," he said, "because I'm afraid of failing."

"You won't," Plo Koon said, his voice firm. His voice, almost suddenly, grew softer. "I do believe you, Boba."

"Believe me?"

Plo Koon chuckled. "Believe you; believe in you—what's the difference? I just do," he said, "because you are my student… and my best student so far, at that." A pang of guilt struck Boba—he had not expected his Master to have such faith in him, when truly he had been planning for the death of his father's murderer for months now. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and swallowed hard. What was he to do if he one day realized, before he killed Mace Windu, that he had developed a strong bond with his Master and he genuinely treasured it? What could he do if he one day decided to abandon his plan?

Boba clenched his fists and pushed those thoughts away from his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you," he said quietly. He glanced out the window and realized that they were already approaching Tatooine. He quickly made sure that he had his lightsaber with him and nothing else was missing, and then stood up. The ship landed smoothly on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Plo Koon took the lead and led Boba down into the hot desert; much to the latter's dislike.

Boba wondered, frustratingly, how Anakin Skywalker had managed to live nine full years here on this blasted desert planet. His feet were on fire, as well as his whole body, and Boba swore that his body would start blistering if they did not get under cool shelter soon. After what seemed like eternity, the two Jedi finally managed to make it into Mos Eisley port and stopped in a corner, so that they could take a better look at their surroundings. Boba was impressed to see that almost every alien species was walking about, doing their trading. He had never seen so many different kinds of aliens in one location before, and did not realize that he was staring too much at a Toydarian, until the winged creature started shouting in its own tongue angrily at Boba. He rolled his eyes and turned away as the grumbling Toydarian went away, still cursing in its native tongue.

"I can sense them," Plo Koon said darkly. "They are here… but I am worried this will become another trap."

"We can take them," Boba said confidently. "I know I'm more prepared this time." He looked around a bit more, and realized that two men were standing outside the door to bay 57, both holding their blasters firmly. He looked a little closer and realized that they were mercenaries. Plo Koon, too, had noticed the two armed men.

"What do we do?" asked Boba.

"Easy to handle," Plo Koon answered, "Their minds are weak." He approached the two and they raised their guns—apparently they had recognized him—but before they had begun to shoot, Plo Koon waved his hand and immediately, the two of them lowered their blasters and walked away, chatting animatedly, as though nothing had taken place. Plo Koon turned around and beckoned for Boba to follow him.

"If only Dooku were that simple," Boba grumbled, watching the two mercenaries' retreating backs. Plo Koon entered bay 57, looking around warily. There seemed to be no sign of any other ship or mercenary, and he began to feel a dark presence in the area. Boba's eyes darted around their surroundings, alerted too by the strange presence.

"Yes," the voice echoed, "if only I were such a simple man. But it looks like the both of you are, rather than I." Dooku emerged from the shadows, a smirk etched upon his face. He held his dual lightsabers—one in each of his hands—and approached the two Jedi cautiously. "You should learn from your mistakes," he sneered, and ignited both his lightsabers. Boba and Plo Koon followed suit, and went into their usual battle stances.

"You had better not become so cocky, Dooku," Plo Koon said, "You never know when your downfall may come…"

"And is that day today?" asked Dooku, his eyes concentrated on Plo Koon, "You underestimate me. Just because you have this weakling of an apprentice with you… does not mean that being outnumbered equals to being at a disadvantage." Without further words and the wasting of time, Dooku lunged forward at Boba first, striking the boy down. Boba parried the Sith's strong attack, and staggered backwards. Plo Koon, at this point, interceded and drove Dooku back, determined to protect his apprentice. Boba watched apprehensively as the two fought fiercely, both on par with each other, and noticed that his Master seemed to be weakening. He gritted his teeth and jumped into the fray, slashing wildly at Dooku. The Sith seemed to be pleased with his angry onslaught, and parried all of Boba's attacks with ease.

"Use your anger, boy," he hissed, "Only then will you be able to defeat me."

"You will _not _lure my apprentice, Dooku!" roared Plo Koon, taking over from Boba. Ever since their first day together as Master and apprentice, Boba had never seen Plo Koon attack so swiftly and strongly before, as though he was finally using his full potential against the enemy. Plo Koon struck Dooku and finally managed to disarm one lightsaber from him, something Boba saw as a half-victory. Suddenly, Dooku raised his hand and used the Force to choke Plo Koon, suspending the latter in midair.

Anger flowed through Boba's veins as he lunged towards Dooku, managing to cut the Sith his left thigh. Dooku groaned in pain and stepped backwards, but did not seem angry. On the contrary, he seemed very, _very _pleased. "Use your anger," he said again, "Feel it… it is your power!" Plo Koon suddenly slashed at Dooku out of nowhere, somehow wanting to protect Boba from something more than just Dooku himself. _Of course, _Boba thought, _he doesn't want me falling into the dark side._

He clutched his lightsaber hilt tightly and began to aid his Master in the fight. The two Jedi took turns to strike at Dooku with incredible speed, and yet the Sith Lord managed to parry their attacks. Years and years of training made Dooku almost invincible, and it made Boba wonder when the battle will end.

Before Boba knew what had happened, Dooku had kicked Plo Koon in the stomach, causing the Jedi Master to become dazed for several seconds. To Boba's horror, Dooku ran his blade right through Plo Koon's abdomen.

"Master!" yelled Boba, shocked, as his Master collapsed onto the ground. He knelt down next to Plo Koon and felt his Master's hand clutch around his wrist. Plo Koon's breathing was heavy and labored, and it worried Boba immensely. "Don't…" he struggled to say, but it was too late. With one final breath, Plo Koon went limp. Boba felt tears well in his eyes as the cold, hard fact began to register in his mind: his Master was dead. Looking up at Dooku angrily, he stood up slowly, his lightsaber still in his right hand and walked towards the Sith Lord. _I'm sorry, _he thought.

"Are you going to kill me, Boba Fett?" asked Dooku, smirking.

Despite the sadness he felt for the loss of his Master, Boba finally decided that his place was never to be among the ranks of the Jedi Knights. He deactivated his lightsaber—a sign of surrender. Without taking one backward glance at his dead Master's body, Boba said, "No. I'm going to join you."

Dooku was surprised. "I did not expect such a hasty decision, Fett. What made you—?"

"Don't ask me things like that. I made a decision, didn't I?" growled Boba. "I know what I'm doing. And you know what I want."

Count Dooku looked at Boba Fett, and realized that the boy had changed within a split second. Boba Fett now seemed much surer of himself. He smiled, and extended his hand. "Welcome to the other side," he said.

* * *

_  
Three days later_

"They have not reported in at all, during the past few days," Obi-Wan Kenobi informed the Council. The Jedi Masters sitting alongside and across him all looked very troubled. Mace Windu's expression hardened as he scratched his chin, deep in thought.

"Could it be Dooku?" suggested Ki-Adi. "They could have been captured."

Yoda nodded grimly. "A possibility, that is," he croaked. "Send two Jedi to investigate, I will." The Grand Master turned to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, take your apprentice you will to Tatooine to investigate the disappearance of Boba Fett and Dooku, you will." Obi-Wan nodded. His head was still filled with anxiety for his old friend and even for Boba himself. What could Dooku possibly want with Plo Koon and his young apprentice? Even though no Master had mentioned it yet, Obi-Wan knew that everyone in this room had sensed something was amiss… a disturbance in the Force.

After the meeting was adjourned, Obi-Wan quickly made his way to the meditation chambers, where Anakin was meditating. Anakin sensed his master's presence and opened his eyes, slightly surprised at Obi-Wan's sudden appearance.

"I sensed your frustration and worry, Master," Anakin commented, "Is anything wrong? I think I sensed it too."

"Oh, there is," Obi-Wan said, looking flustered. "Count Dooku is suspected of capturing Plo and Boba Fett. They have been missing for three days, and we have not yet heard from them." Anakin's eyes narrowed, and then darted downwards to look at his mechanical right arm. It was because of Dooku that Anakin's right arm was now unable to make use of the Force…

"Anakin, are you listening?" Obi-Wan's voice brought the Jedi back down to earth, and Anakin looked up apologetically.

"Sorry, Master," he said, "You were saying?"

Obi-Wan's mouth twitched. "I was saying that we are to go to Tatooine to find out their whereabouts and to look for them," he repeated, his voice a little more stern and brisk. Anakin sighed, and stood up.

"All right, let's go," he said indifferently, although deep down inside, he had no intention of returning to Tatooine—there was nothing there for him, after his mother had passed away, unless his step-family was counted, which Anakin had not regarded as family, even though they had taken care of his mother for so many years. He did not want to have anything to do with Cliegg Lars and his son, despite the slight gratitude that he felt towards them.

"Right," Obi-Wan said, becoming all businesslike. "We'll leave later in the afternoon. You will meet me in the hangar bay, won't you?"

Anakin cracked a smile. "Do you doubt me, Master?" he challenged jokingly.

Obi-Wan shrugged, and replied, "No, I just don't want you to be late again. Three, you hear me?"

"I hear you Master," Anakin said, as Obi-Wan walked out of the meditation chamber. He then walked out and headed home—a place he always visited last before he departed on a mission. Anakin arrived home within a few minutes or so, thanks to his notoriously fast flying skills on his fighter, and found Padme in the living room with Threepio. Anakin waved Threepio away, and the protocol droid obeyed instantly, padding away into the kitchen to fix up Padme's lunch.

"Anakin," Padme said, surprised. "What are you doing back here so early?" Anakin said nothing and embraced her, kissing her lightly on her lips, which soon turned into a passionate kiss that lasted a while, before Anakin reluctantly broke away to tell her of his mission.

"I'm going to Tatooine with Obi-Wan on an investigation," Anakin told her, "Boba Fett and Plo Koon have been missing for days."

Padme gasped. "Who could do such a thing, Ani?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head. "Isn't it obvious? It's definitely Count Dooku," he said, his voice burning with hatred and anger. "I'll find them, and I'll find _him_… and when I do, he's going to be sorry he betrayed the Jedi."

"Oh, Ani," Padme said, stroking his cheek. "Don't get too out of control… when it comes to Dooku, you have to be patient…"

Anakin chuckled. "You're starting to sound like Obi-Wan," he teased, "Now where did you learn all his speeches?"

Padme smiled. "I'm just worried, Anakin," Padme said, a little sadder now, "You know how it is when you go off for missions and I'm here at home just _waiting_… not knowing what'll happen to you." Anakin, too, smiled, as he put his finger on her lips, silencing her momentarily.

"Don't worry about me," he whispered, leaning downwards to kiss her again, this time it was a more determined and passionate kiss than the first one. Padme clutched at his hand and pulled him in, as though she was trying to give him all her love, as though it would be the very last time she was going to see him—

Anakin trailed his kisses down to her neck, and then stopped. He moved his lips up to her ear and murmured, "We still have time till three…"

"Ani, it's already half past two," Padme said, giggling slightly. "You'd better just…" But she never got to finish her sentence, because she gasped when Anakin suddenly bit lightly on her neck, and kissed that spot softly. He moved back to her lips and took in her intoxicating scent, the sweetness of her lips still lingering on his.

"I love you, Padme," he muttered.

"And I love you too," she replied, moving closer to his strong body. The two stood in silence together, before Padme looked up at Anakin; into his eyes, and whispered, "You will be careful… won't you?"

Anakin smiled. "I always will," he said. "Don't wait for me like you always do, Padme… it hurts me to see you so tired, late at night."

"I always will," she parroted him, touching his cheek lovingly.

"I'll be back soon," he said, "Promise." Anakin kissed her one last time before making his way back to his fighter and hopped in. Once he was inside, he waved once more to Padme with a brilliant grin, and soon lifted off. Padme was still smiling when his fighter could not be seen, when it had merged with the heavy traffic. A part of her loved the way he promised her things, and the way he always smiled when he was happiest at home. It reminded her of the little boy she met back on Tatooine a few years ago. She still could not believe how fast time had passed, and how in love she was with him.

And she knew that she would always be in love with Anakin Skywalker.


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Darth Varius**

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the inactivity these past few months – I've been so busy with all my exams and stuff. Here's chapter the seventh!_

"What is your wish?" asked Sidious, eyeing the young Fett kneeling before him. He had not sensed this much power since Anakin Skywalker, but he knew that Boba Fett was no Force Sensitive. His powers, although not nearly as good as Skywalker's, were fueled by anger and hate—so much that Sidious knew that Fett could be a very strong apprentice. Though he would have preferred Anakin Skywalker, Sidious was willing to use Boba Fett first.

Boba looked up and stared at Sidious right in the eye. "I want to kill someone," he told the older Sith Lord, "who killed my father years ago."

Sidious chuckled. "Mace Windu," he stated with a smirk, "A good choice."

"I didn't _choose _him," Boba growled, "He chose his own fate by killing my father on Geonosis."

"And so, he never expected the son of Jango Fett to rise as the enemy of the Jedi," Sidious said, "Will you pledge yourself as my apprentice, as my student, Boba Fett?"

"Yes," Boba answered confidently, "I will." He could feel opportunity at his very fingertips as he said those words, looking up into the cold eyes of his new master. _Master, _the word echoed in his head. _How long was it since Plo Koon's death? _Boba could feel the pain erupt in him again as he glanced at Dooku. Though he joined the dark side, he could not forget how he felt as his former Master fell to the ground, killed by Dooku's hands. He looked back at Sidious again, not wanting to raise any suspicion. He hid his inner feelings well, and no one felt his thirst for revenge. He would kill Dooku when the time came, Boba promised himself.

"Good," Sidious said, standing up, "From now on, you will be known only by one name: Darth Varius. You may rise."

Boba, or rather, Varius, stood up, still clutching his lightsaber—the one he had constructed with Plo Koon at his side. He felt Sidious' eyes slide down to his weapon, and his grip tightened.

"You will need a new one," Sidious said, "I won't take no for an answer."

"I'd like to keep it," Varius replied, "But not use it. Is that okay, Master?" Sidious nodded promptly.

"I have been saving this for a new apprentice… and since Dooku has so graciously declined previously, you can have this lightsaber. The crystal is a special one—one that reacts to your darker feelings in combat. It will strengthen you, Varius." Sidious stepped down from his throne and handed Varius the lightsaber, who accepted it without comment. He then kept away his old lightsaber, next to another one hidden from even Sidious himself. Varius had taken Plo Koon's lightsaber when no one was looking—not as a trophy, but rather, a keepsake. He felt obliged to remember his former Master, and not bury him away in the past like any other cold-blooded man would do. _But aren't I cold-blooded enough?_

"Your troubled thoughts plague you," Sidious stated, indicating that Varius had let his guard down, "About your dead Master."

"My only Master is you now," Varius replied, looking past Sidious and out into space, "No one else."

"That had better be true," Sidious growled, "Now, you must train to become stronger—is that what you want, so that you can kill Mace Windu… your father's murderer?"

Anger boiled within Varius as he nodded solemnly. "I trust Darth Tyrannus will give you the training you need," Sidious said, glancing at Dooku, "I must attend to other matters now. The end of the Republic is at hand, Varius, and you, along with Tyrannus, will be by my side when it happens." Without further words, Sidious left the dark chamber.

Varius could hear the hiss of the lightsaber being activated, and now the only thing that disrupted the silence was the humming of Dooku's lightsaber.

"You hold three lightsabers," Dooku said darkly, "One of which is your dead Master's. Why do you keep his weapon still, Varius?"

"That is, honestly, none of your business. You're here to train me. To give me more power," Varius said, turning around, "Do it." He ignited his lightsaber and prepared himself for the spar ahead.

"That is a question I want answered," Dooku said, taking one step forward, "next time."

* * *

_Tatooine_

"How are we going to find them?" Anakin asked, while surveying the crowd. He hadn't been here in years, and it felt like a trip into the past as he stood here in the middle of Mos Eisley, remembering how he used to head from home to work in Watto's junk shop when he was little. _Home. _The word rang strangely in his head as he glanced in the direction of Watto's old shop, and then to his old home. No one was occupying that house anymore, he presumed, not since the Skywalkers were there. And then he remembered his mother again. Her kind and caring face appeared in his mind, images of his past with her flashed in his head and played like a movie. Eventually, his thoughts landed on Padme, and how he had met her. He remembered how he felt about her the very first time he saw her.

Wonder. Amazement.

Curiosity.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, nudging his apprentice, "Are you listening?"

Anakin cleared his throat. "Sorry, Master. I was too caught up in this place."

"I know," Obi-Wan said with a fatherly sort of smile, "I remember how I met you. Do you?"

Anakin laughed. "Yes," he said, "The strangest way possible, but I am grateful for that. And Qui-Gon…" He stopped. "I'm sorry," he said hastily, when he saw Obi-Wan's smile fade immediately upon the mention of his dead Master.

"No, it's fine," Obi-Wan said, "I… I just have to get used to his name again. I still haven't… accepted it very well."

"Right…" Anakin muttered, feeling tension rise. He hadn't meant to mention Qui-Gon's name again, but all the memories had come rushing back to him.

"Hey! You Jedi?" grunted a Toydarian from behind. Anakin and Obi-Wan turned around to face an old Toydarian—old, yet familiar: Watto. He squinted his eyes at Anakin for a split second more, before breaking out into a surprised grin.

"Ani!" exclaimed Watto, "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Watto," Anakin greeted with a small smile, "What a small world."

"A small settlement, that's what," Watto corrected him, coughing slightly, "So how are you, boy? Still being the great Jedi out there, eh?"

"If you say so," Anakin said, folding his arms, "We're here on a mission, Watto… so if you'll excuse us…"

"I know, I know!" Watto said, going closer to the two Jedi, "I think I could help… if you're looking for the Kel Dor and the boy."

"You saw them?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping forward, "Where were they headed?"

"Bay 57," Watto told them, "Waved off two mercenaries, too. You and your Jedi mind tricks, eh?"

"Did they ever come out again?" pressed Obi-Wan, feeling anxious.

Watto thought for a long while, before shrugging. "I can't say I remember, but I don't think that bay was supposed to be in use anyway… No, they never really did come out again." Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, who merely held a solemn expression. If they never came out of Bay 57, then that must mean that Dooku stopped them somehow…

"Anakin, we're going," Obi-Wan said darkly.

Anakin nodded and glanced back at Watto for the last time. He handed the old Toydarian some money, and said, "Thank you for your help, Watto."

"May the, uh, Force be with you, Ani!" Watto yelled after their retreating backs.

Bay 57 was empty, as Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped inside. Though it had no trace of Plo Koon or Boba, Obi-Wan could feel a strong presence within the Force. _Brother, _Plo Koon's voice echoed in his head, _Obi-Wan._

A sudden realization dawned upon Obi-Wan then: Plo Koon was dead. _Boba has joined the dark side in a desperate attempt for power, _Plo Koon told him, his Force ghost suddenly appearing before the two of them. _I'm afraid he desires Master Windu's death._

"Plo Koon," Obi-Wan muttered, feeling the pain of loss rise within him as he looked at Plo Koon, "What happened to him?"

_He has fallen, _Plo Koon replied, _but he still has good in him. Not very much, but just enough to be able to be turned back. Don't kill him, Obi-Wan… this is my last wish. Boba can have a life greater than this. He is like Anakin, and he will be a valued member of the Jedi Order. I just know it. Trust me, Obi-Wan._

"Where… where did Dooku take Boba?" Obi-Wan asked.

_I do not know, _Plo Koon said solemnly, _Boba has… cut his connection off from me. I would have been able to know his location if he hadn't cut off his bond… _

There was a long, unwavering silence as Plo Koon stared into the eyes of Obi-Wan. "We'll find him," Anakin said quietly, "and bring him back."

_Thank you, _Plo Koon said, almost peacefully, _I… I will be watching. May the Force be with you._

The Force ghost faded away into the surrounding, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone. "Now what?" Anakin asked.

"We report back to the Council and we improvise from there," Obi-Wan answered, "For now, we have no leads at all."

"The Council will take a long time," Anakin protested, "Besides, we… promised him. What if the Council decides to order us to kill Boba Fett?"

Obi-Wan let out a troubled sigh. "We must… follow the Council's wishes, Anakin," he told his apprentice, "If they want us to kill him… we will."

"That's against Master Plo Koon's wishes," growled the younger Jedi, "You can't betray your friend like this!"

"What am I to do, Anakin?" Obi-Wan countered, his eyes filled with sadness, "I must obey the Council. Plo Koon would have, if he were in my position, accepted the order. Even if he did promise… he cannot betray…"

Anakin folded his arms. "Obi-Wan," Anakin said darkly, "Boba still has a chance. If we tell the Council that he turned to the dark side, they wouldn't even give him another try at this. He _means _something to Plo Koon."

"And what can we do now, Anakin? Sit around and wait for him to just magically appear before us?" Obi-Wan said impatiently, "The fact of the matter is that we are without a clue now. We cannot possibly track Boba down ourselves, much less Count Dooku."

This time, Anakin had nothing to say. He, too, was stumped.

"I say we return to the Council and listen to their advice," Obi-Wan said, "If they want us to kill Boba… I… I would try to persuade them out of it."

"And if they refuse to listen?"

Obi-Wan looked away. "Then I have no choice."


	8. Chapter 8

**8: Father and Master**

Varius stepped back, breathing heavily. He was exhausted from the tough training Dooku had been assigned to give him, but he felt his power growing slowly. During the past few days, he had not been using his full potential—or rather, the lightsaber crystal was not feeling enough anger and hate from him to fuel him with the strength. He disliked depending on this special crystal, but he had no choice. If he could have the power to kill Mace Windu through this, then he would accept his fate.

"You're growing weak," Dooku commented dryly, "Or are you becoming lazy, Varius?"

"We've been training for days, and so many hours at that! I'm tired," Varius retorted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Dooku shook his head in disappointment and folded his arms.

"Darth Sidious won't be happy about your progress," he told the younger Sith, "You will regret slacking when he takes up the role of Master again."

"Where is he, anyway?" Varius asked, frowning, "_He's _supposed to be the Master, not you."

Dooku grimaced. "He is on an important assignment which will help to the downfall of the Republic. It is important he does these things, so that there will be an easy victory at the end."

"What does he do?" Varius asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ask him yourself," Dooku growled, "I'm afraid I do not trust you enough to reveal his plans and his movements."

"I'm his _apprentice_," Varius said darkly, stepping forward.

"So am I," countered Dooku impatiently, "Now we must return to our training. If not, when the time comes for you to face Mace Windu, you will fall within a minute."

Varius felt his anger rise. "I'm not as weak as you think," he said angrily.

"Prove it!" challenged Dooku. He lunged at the young apprentice and struck the boy down, his move being parried only at the last second. Clearly, Varius was not prepared at all. He continued to attack Varius swiftly, his movements getting faster and stronger by the seconds.

Varius blocked off all his attacks, alarmed at the fact that there was no opening for him to strike back. He thought of his father, and how Mace Windu had beheaded his father without hesitation on that field in Geonosis, and he felt his anger rise even higher. The lightsaber's humming grew louder, and Varius could feel the adrenaline course through his veins as he suddenly swung his lightsaber toward Dooku, finally attacking back and taking the upper hand.

His movements, over time, became faster and slightly stronger, pleasing Dooku. Although he did not like the boy, the satisfaction he felt when training the boy and bringing him to greater strength overpowered his dislike. He had not felt so accomplished ever since his last apprentice, one that was under his wing a long time ago…

"Are you paying attention, Dooku?" Varius taunted, barely slicing Dooku's arm off. He finally realized that Varius was no longer holding back.

"Control yourself," he growled, parrying Varius' attacks, "You must bear in mind that I am not Master Windu."

Varius chuckled. "Of course you aren't," he replied nonchalantly, sidestepping Dooku's attack easily.

He swung his lightsaber high and gave one final almighty strike, before deactivating his weapon and falling back against the wall, exhausted. "That takes a lot out of you, doesn't it, Varius?" Dooku said, walking nearer to Varius, "The power of the dark side reacts strangely to you… it gives you power, and at the end of the battle, takes everything away…"

"Whatever," Varius spat, "Getting stronger is all I'm aiming for. I can feel my power growing." He looked up at Dooku, who merely looked back down at him with an emotionless expression.

"You are a strange one, Varius," Dooku growled, "There is a reason why I declined that lightsaber a long time ago." Before Varius could question him further, Dooku left, leaving the boy alone to his thoughts.

Indeed, he felt much weaker rather than stronger after the battle, but after a good night's rest, he would emerge the next morning feeling much stronger. Varius stood up and made his way back to his room and set all his gear on the table beside his bed. He fell back onto his bed, and heaved a long sigh of contentment. This was a much more productive training method than how he had trained under Plo Koon.

His old Master.

His _dead _Master.

Thoughts reeled back to the first time Varius had smiled at his Master. It was the first time he had constructed his lightsaber with Plo Koon by his side, and he had done it successfully. Plo Koon had told him that he was special—the best apprentice he had ever taken and he did not regret his choice. Varius had felt so elated to hear those words, as though hearing it from his father himself.

He had treated Plo Koon as a father figure. Varius' smile slid from his face as he realized the cold, hard truth: he had let Plo Koon die for nothing.

_You can't think this way, _he told himself, _your only goal is to kill Mace Windu. After that, your future won't lie with those lightsaber wielders. You're going to be like Jango Fett. You're going to be just like Dad._

But was it true? Had his heart not changed over the years with Plo Koon and the Jedi?

"Yes," he said out loud, staring hard at the ceiling, "I'm still the same."

_Weak. Vulnerable. Desperate._

He closed his eyes and slid off into an uneasy sleep.

_He was running now. Running from what, he did not know, but he was scared. It was going to catch him soon if he didn't speed up, so he tried to. But his legs could only go this fast, and he could feel it coming._

_It was behind him now, its hot breath on his neck, making his hair stand on end. "Boba," it whispered, "Come back to me."_

"_Get away from me! Who are you?" he yelled, not stopping._

"_Your father…"_

_Suddenly, he was Boba Fett all over again. He was no Darth Varius—who was he kidding?_

"_Dad?" said Boba, slowly turning around. When his eyes met the identical same ones, his heart felt like it was about to explode. He dashed towards his father and embraced the older man, feeling tears of joy well up in his eyes._

"_Boba," his father said, "Why haven't you killed him yet?"_

_Boba looked up at his father, only to find himself in the strong arms of his former Master: Plo Koon._

"_W-What?" he muttered, not knowing what to say. Where was his father whom he was holding a moment ago?_

"_Why haven't you killed Mace Windu…?" Plo Koon asked him, as though it were truly an innocent question, "Have you come to the Jedi's side now? Have you forgiven him for…"_

"…_killing me?" Within a split second, Plo Koon had changed back into Jango Fett, but this time, the gentle face of the older man had changed into a fierce, dominant one._

"_Dad…"_

"_Don't call me Dad," growled Jango angrily._

"_I'm sorry… I'm going to… I just need more time…"_

"_And you will always have time," Plo Koon muttered in his ear, holding his apprentice tightly, "Time to return to the light… time to forgive Mace Windu… time to grow up."  
_

"_I am grown up!" he yelled._

"_You'll always be Daddy's little boy," Jango said, laughing, "Always."_

"_Dad… come back to me!" he pleaded. "I'm so scared, all alone! I don't want to be a Jedi or a Sith…"_

"_I can't right now. I'll be back within the month, I promise." His father was, suddenly, in his bounty hunter suit. Boba had never liked dreams, for they held, for the most part, no sense at all. But now, he was staring at his father again. Surely this was heaven!_

"_Why…?" he asked._

_Jango let go of his son and walked off, his hand in the shape of a gun pointing upwards—a sign he always gave Boba before he left, out of pure habit. It must have meant something… he must find out… before his father left him again…_

"_Wait, I—"_

_The hum of a lightsaber stopped Boba in his tracks. The purple blade sliced through Jango's neck and cracked the helmet open. The head of Jango Fett rolled onto the floor and stopped at Boba's feet, but the face inside the mask was not his father's…_

"_Master," he whispered. Plo Koon's face stared up at him, lifeless and unmoving._

_But it spoke._

"_Boba… forgive me for not… protecting you…"_

_His father spoke now._

"…_long enough… I never wanted to die like this…"_

"_I wanted to raise you to be the perfect…"_

"…_son…"_

"…_son…"_

_His Master and father had said the same thing. Boba fell onto his knees, feeling the hot tears sting his eyes as they rolled down his cheeks. "Come back to me…" he sobbed._

"COME BACK TO ME!" he yelled, sitting bolt upright. But he never knew who he was calling for.

* * *

"Darth Tyrannus," Sidious said, addressing his apprentice.

"Yes, Master?" Dooku said, kneeling before the older Sith.

"I think it's time we gave Varius a mission," Sidious informed Dooku, "Skywalker and Kenobi are looking for him after learning of Plo Koon's demise. It will be his trial… to kill both Jedi."

"I thought you were targeting the Skywalker boy as your apprentice next…" Dooku said, unsure of his Master's intentions.

"It will be a test for both," Sidious growled, "If Varius fails, Skywalker will take up the role of my new apprentice… but if he succeeds… I have chosen a younger and stronger choice…"

Dooku nodded, and stood up. He was not going to make wild guesses, but something told him that Varius was a weakling, far worse a fighter compared to Skywalker. _He is easily swayed, _Dooku thought to himself, _and he will be easily brought back into the light. _

_I, for one, am willing to bet on Skywalker… who will emerge victor…_


	9. Author's Note

Hi guys, I'll be putting this on hiatus while I figure out the rest of the plot. For now I'm going to take on a new story or two. Please hang on, I'll be back real quick with the storyline.


End file.
